


Great Big White World

by Phenoxybenzene



Category: Westworld (TV), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Bag End, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phenoxybenzene/pseuds/Phenoxybenzene
Summary: Бруно слышал тысячи восторженных отзывов посетителей парка, но каждый раз сомневался в их честности: разве может искусная подделка заменить реальный мир? Разве могут андроиды оказаться притягательнее живых, настоящих людей?
Relationships: Bruno Buccellati/Prosciutto
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ау, в которой Прошутто — андроид, а Бруно — посетитель парка.  
> Примечание для тех, что не знаком с сеттингом вестворлда. «Место действия — вымышленный футуристический парк развлечений «Мир Дикого запада», населённый андроидами. Парк за немалые деньги обслуживает высокопоставленных и богатых гостей, которые могут заниматься чем угодно, не опасаясь возмездия со стороны роботов» — из википедии.  
> Название соответствует первой песни альбома Mechanical Animals Мерилина Менсона.

_And I dreamed I was spaceman  
Burned like a moth in a flame  
And our world was so fucking gone_

Быстрый стук чьих-то ловких пальцев по клавишам ноутбука, утробное жужжание сканера, тихие переговоры коллег, щелкнувший где-то в противоположной стороне зала степлер, ворчание принтера, выталкивающего из своей пасти лист за листом — все создавало монотонный шум в офисе, сливающийся в одну уродливую смесь назойливых звуков, которую Бруно старательно пытался игнорировать. То было тщетно, так как голова все равно разболелась всего к третьему часу от полудня, и ощущения были такие, словно чьи-то пальчики жали не по кнопкам, а выстукивали морзянкой сигнал бедствия изнутри его черепной коробки, и стук эхом раздавался в ушах, вторя собственному беспокойному сердцебиению. Пока принтер печатал страницы отчета на грядущую конференцию, Бруно склонился над ним, упираясь рукой о стол и в решительном бессилии уронив голову. Угольно-черные пряди по обе стороны скрыли обзор, что хотя бы попыталось воссоздать ощущение покоя и обособленности от навязчивого окружения. Чертов принтер в собственном кабинете, хоть и тесном, но тихом и безлюдном, вздумал ломаться так не вовремя, в самый разгар рабочего дня, заставив Бруно пробыть в зале чуть больше, чем нужно было, чтобы сохранить его комфорт. Так еще и чья-то рука, вдруг опустившаяся ему на плечо, жестоко вырвала его из фантомного ощущения мысленного вакуума и заставила вздрогнуть и отшатнуться.

— Мать Мария, ты меня испугал, — голос Бруно скакнул, и он устало провел рукой по осунувшемуся лицу, когда Эдуардо, его коллега, обеспокоенно принялся его рассматривать.

— Хреново выглядишь, чувак. Ты сколько уже выходные не берешь?

— Неделю. Или полторы. Мне их не дают.

— М, Польпо опять взбесился и не дает тебе продыху?

Пока Эдуардо пялился на него почти с материнской придиркой, сведя брови к переносице и, вероятно, оценивая, насколько его состояние было критичным, Бруно сложил пачку еще теплой бумаги на стол и обогнул коллегу.

— Я пойду за кофе, если ты не против.

— Конечно нет, — тот отпрыгнул, уступая Бруно дорогу, но тут же встрепенулся и окликнул его снова, будто опомнившись, — а, и Буччеллати. Польпо зовет тебя в свою обитель.

Буччеллати как-то совсем не весело, отчасти болезненно улыбнулся ему, кивнул и незамедлительно направился в противоположное первоначальному направление — к кабинету Польпо.

Кабинет босса, пожалуй, и правда был его обителью, как работники называли его меж собой за спиной у начальства. Польпо неизменно находился там, никогда не выходил в зал и не перемещался по этажам высотки, и зрелище это было настолько нерушимым, что у коллег Бруно возникало впечатление, что босс не уходит домой вовсе, а ночует прямо здесь, в кабинете, и составляет неотъемлемую часть здешнего интерьера. Обставлен кабинет был не хуже гостиной в особняке у какого-нибудь богача: перед столом из красного дерева, за который Польпо отстегнул немалую сумму (Бруно знал, потому что сам же этот стол заказывал по вежливой просьбе босса), раскинулся черный кожаный диван с малахитовыми подлокотниками, напротив — пара кресел из той же обивки; одна из стен представляла собой панорамное окно, ужас акрофобов — офис находился на пятьдесят шестом этаже, и вид из окон одних пугал до дрожи в поджилках (особенно если подойти вплотную и попытаться рассмотреть людей у основания здания, уменьшившихся до размеров муравьев), а у иных вызывал острое чувство зависти, ноющее где-то под желудком; противоположную стену занимали шкафы, плотно набитые толстыми книгами с поседевшими от пыли корешками; ближе к углу, позади стола, свои огромные резные листья раскинула декоративная пальма, по размерам, кажется, вовсе не уступающая своим диким собратьям; растительности разных размеров в кабинете в принципе хватало, что неподготовленному зрителю с непривычки он напоминал сад или оранжерею, а арековая пальма, несомненно, была победительницей в габаритах среди этого буйства зелени.

Бруно нажал на ручку и кошкой втиснулся в щель между стеной и дверью, проникая в кабинет. Польпо тут же бросил рассматривать документацию и устремил взор своих маленьких темных глазок, цепких, как рыболовные крючки, на подчиненного. Тот прошел к столу и остановился где-то в метре от него, заложив руки за спиной, тем самым вынудив ее выпрямиться в струнку, как и обычно.

— Фух-ух-ух, здравствуй, Буччеллати. Присаживайся, пожалуйста, — толстым перстом со сверкнувшим на нем алым камнем, который Бруно всегда находил до ужаса пошлым и безвкусным, он указал на диван.

— Добрый день, босс. Я постою, спасибо. Звали для чего-то?

— Нетерпелив как всегда, мой дорогой друг, фух-ух, — Польпо издал сиплый свистящий звук и затрясся всем своим телом внушительных размеров — засмеялся, — но я понимаю, ты порядком вымотался за эти дни, хочется уж и передохнуть на перерыве. Потому я и позвал тебя. Буччеллати, скажи-ка мне, слышал ли ты что-нибудь о «Мире дикого запада»?

Бруно не пришлось глубоко рыться в памяти, чтобы выудить нужные ассоциации — в последнее время «Мир…» был на слуху, да и Польпо, как всем было известно, это место любил.

— Да, конечно. Это же парк развлечений на островах, верно?

— И ты, я догадываюсь, его не посещал.

Бруно отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Фух-ух-ух, это просто замечательно! Значит, в первый раз побываешь со мной.

Бруно непонимающе сощурил глаза.

— О чем вы, босс?

— Я, Буччеллати, хочу провести отпуск в парке, и ты поедешь со мной. Мне нужна компания, а тебе — отдых. Так поможем же друг другу! Тебе понравится, уж поверь мне. Не было еще людей, вернувшихся не очарованными этим местом. Я отменил конференцию, иди домой. Отъезд завтра утром, так что приготовься и хорошенько выспись, чтобы я не видел этих ужасных мешков под глазами, фух-ух-ух!

Конечно, Бруно слышал о «Мире дикого запада». Рекламная компания на славу постаралась сделать так, чтобы ни много ни мало каждый знал о парке: объявления крутили по федеральным каналам, совали в свободные места меж статей в таблоидах и неустанно транслировали в интернете. Бруно же порою слышал ее даже по радио, когда по дороге домой не находил в себе решимости попросить таксиста сменить радиостанцию и старался игнорировать ее, упорно, но не слишком-то увлеченно листая ленту инстаграма или фейсбука. Но сколько бы он ни натыкался на вездесущую рекламу, даже в тех же соцсетях, ни разу не углублялся в суть парка и выдерживал холодный скепсис, когда коллеги увлекали его в беседу по теме. Предложение, нет, настоятельная просьба Польпо отправиться в парк с ним застала его врасплох: посещать парк развлечений Бруно желанием не горел, вырос все-таки из возраста увлечения подобными предприятиями, да и к вестернам страсти не питал, однако выбора у него не было. Впрочем, за чужие деньги разок можно было бы взглянуть и убедиться, справедливо ли общественность так активно нахваливает «Мир дикого запада».

Стоимость посещения одновременно поражала и интриговала: чего же такого предлагал парк за сорок тысяч в сутки? Цена вопроса, разумеется, не была проблемой Бруно, но просто так выпустить из головы кругленькую сумму он не мог. Хоть он и привык к роскоши (костюмы от брендов, не менее дорогие наручные часы — одни любимые, с сапфировыми вставками, и пара на смену —, апартаменты в бизнес-центре города с видом, не уступающим панораме в кабинете Польпо, записи у лучших мастеров маникюра на каждое второе воскресенье месяца, лак для волос с гордой пометкой «премиум» — такие детали, которые не могли не бросаться в глаза, выдавали в нем это), подобные излишки ему были непонятны, как, к примеру, была непонятна позолота на резных рамах у Польпо на портретах в кабинете, пока как сам Бруно предпочитал не картины маслом, а лаконичные панно вовсе без рам. Положение вице-президента нефтяной компании, смело вырвавшее его из многочисленного среднего класса в узкую элиту, позволило бы ему вычурную пышность в жилье, одежде или образе жизни, но Бруно видел тонкое изящество в жизни со вкусом, такой, которую нельзя уверенно назвать простой, как у большинства юношей его поколения, но и сравнивать с нелепым, на его взгляд, шиком привычек Польпо тоже было некорректно. И толком ни один человек, более или менее знающий Бруно Буччеллати, не мог решительно сказать, был ли он счастливчиком, баловнем судьбы, что подала наивному сыну хозяина рыболовного магазина богатую жизнь на позолоченном блюдце, или смолоду являлся умелым и бойким предпринимателем, что в столь юный возраст смог заслугами получить расположение не кого-нибудь, а нефтяного магната. Никто и понятия не имел, каким образом он достиг подобных высот, и это предавало его и без тому харизматичному образу шлейф притягательной таинственности. В сочетании с легкостью в общении, искренней отзывчивостью и простой добротой образ Буччеллати сиял, как золотой самородок, и определенно ни один человек, более или менее знающий Бруно Буччеллати, не смел усомниться в том, что никакая черная нефть не может запятнать чистый свет его души. Польпо это очаровывало не менее остальных, и он, неизменно окруженный людьми, но перманентно одинокий в действительности, видел в верном подчиненном единственного друга. Было ли это взаимно? Кто знает, но обоих подобные отношения устраивали, и Бруно даже перестал смущаться периодическим потоком денег, сливающимся на его персону в виде ценных подарков на день рождения или таких внезапных предложений провести внеплановый отпуск вместе. «Расслабься и получай удовольствие», — без устали вторил себе Буччеллати, как и сейчас, ожидая прибытия в парк на мягком сидении высокоскоростного поезда рядом со своим боссом. Тот, поворчав на ранний подъем, в вагоне уснул, пыхтя и тяжело вздыхая во сне, оставив Бруно в ничуть не смущающем того безмолвии.

Вагон был лаконичен в дизайне, но оборудован всеми удобствами: комфортные сидения, мини-бар с охлажденной минеральной водой высшего качества и шампанским от известной марки, шумоподавляющая система, из-за первоклассной работы которой вовсе забываешь, что движешься со скоростью триста пятьдесят километров в час. Полностью затемненная поверхность окон открывала Бруно обзор лишь на собственное отражение. То немного удручало: его лишили возможности задумчиво глядеть на проносящиеся с огромной скоростью ландшафты города во время поездки.

Он вгляделся в чернь зеркала. Отражение ему понравилось: измученный вид испарился, как капля воды на разгоряченной солнцем поверхности металла, и его глаза снова довольно сияли, а черное каре, уложенное волосок к волоску, лоснилось цветущим здоровьем. Увиденное, вероятно, пришлось по вкусу и даме с бокалом шампанского по другую сторону вагона, так как та вздернула подбородок, как только их взгляды столкнулись, и уголки ее губ игриво дрогнули в улыбке. Бруно лишь склонил голову и вежливо улыбнулся в ответ, снова погружаясь в свои раздумья. Не то чтобы он был застенчивым воплощением невинности или отпетым асексуалом, напротив, счастливицы и счастливцы, узнавшие Буччеллати чуть ближе, чем коллеги или приятели, отзывались о нем как о любовнике исключительно пылком, нескромном и, кроме того, весьма любезном: каждая дама, разделившая с ним ложе, была предварительно накормлена в престижном ресторане, поутру напоена свежим кофе и отвезена к дому личным водителем господина Буччелати, а на протяжении всего свидания — окружена трепетным вниманием вкупе с безупречными манерами. Бруно знал, что женихом был завидным не только из-за высокого положения в обществе. Об этом же поминутно напоминала его мать, названивающая из Сиэтла и пророчащая ему в жены подрастающую дочь коллеги или подруги; и с каждой из них он, чтобы не расстраивать родительницу, виделся хотя бы по разу, отсиживал вечер в каком-либо заведении, а на следующий день на вопросы матери вроде «ну, как она тебе?» непременно отвечал «очень приятный человек» или «замечательная собеседница» и… на этом все. Каждый месяц Бруно заводил себе с десяток одноразовых знакомств, которые вспоминал с улыбкой, но довольно сдержанной. Ни одно из них не продлилось достаточно хотя бы для того, чтобы стать друзьями, не говоря уж о чем-то большем. Дело не в том, что дамы были какие-то не такие, слишком навязчивыми или глупыми, вовсе нет, напротив, каждую из них Бруно глубоко уважал, кем-то даже искренне восхищался, но в какой-то момент инициатива с обеих сторон просто испарялась, и знакомые обоюдно сворачивали общение. Он не мог это объяснить даже для самого себя, да и со временем перестал пытаться — просто решил, что романтические отношения не созданы для человека с его образом жизни (или работой, или складом характера, или мировоззрением…), в общем, Буччеллати всего себя посещал карьере и нисколько любви. Это его вовсе не стесняло: вечера он все так же любил проводить в безмолвии одиночества, нарушаемым лишь вокалом Синатры с винила, в своих апартаментах на сорок втором этаже в компании одного только игристого. 

Треть часа, и поезд ощутимо замедляется, заставляя жидкости в бокалах чуть заметно пойти рябью; женский голос из тщательно спрятанных динамиков незамедлительно объявляет:  
— Добро пожаловать в «Мир дикого запада».

Бруно будит Польпо и неспешно поднимается с места, потягивая затекшие конечности. Вот они и здесь. Он слышал тысячи восторженных отзывов посетителей парка, но каждый раз сомневался в их честности: неужели искусная подделка может заменить реальный мир? Неужели андроиды могут оказаться притягательнее живых, настоящих людей? Что ж, самое время самому в этом убедиться.


	2. Chapter 2

Посетители срочно спешили покинуть поезд, а Бруно, не желая торопиться, помедлил в дверях, давая возможность Польпо нагнать его. Но стоило им выйти из вагона в сияющий белизной просторный холл, сопровождающие, завидев их, вспорхнули со своих мест и скоро разлучили их: девушка с высоким пучком повела Польпо в северную часть помещения, а белокурый юноша с хитрой прической, лучезарно улыбавшийся Бруно, учтиво предложил ему проследовать за ним и начать приготовления к непосредственно посещению парка.

— Приготовления? — с такой же вежливой улыбкой переспросил Бруно, гадавший, как три полусферические конструкции держатся на голове его спутника, — а что, требуются какие-то особенные процедуры? Оформления?

— Нет, — юноша чуть заметно отрицательно мотнул головой, провожая гостя к высокому эскалатору, — все процедуры оформления вы завершили еще до того, как сесть в поезд. Процедуры действительно особенные. Все же, это не обычный парк развлечений. Скоро сами в этом убедитесь.

Блондинчик, шедший так уверенно и сановито, будто это он собирается неделю провести неделю в самом дорогостоящем парке мира, провел его к автоматической двери, бесшумно раскрывшейся, как только Бруно оказался перед ней. Дверь скрывала комнату, черное пространство которой освещалось золотистым свечением диодов. Стены по обе стороны от входа были увешаны новенькими пиджаками, брюками, жилетами и прочей одеждой, только вся она была странного, почти нелепого, как показалось Бруно, фасона: крой устарел века этак на два с половиной. А вон ту кожанку несомненно только что сняли с ковбоя. Бруно окинул взглядом гардероб и посмотрел в глаза своему сопровождающему, выискивая в них поддержку, в которой он сейчас так нуждался.

— Выбирайте. Все сшито по вашим меркам.

— А это обязательно?

Юноша в беззлобной усмешке улыбнулся.

— Боюсь, что обязательно. Что же, вам вовсе ничего не нравится?

— Ну-у-у…

Бруно внимательно рассмотрел предоставленные куртки, суетливо минул кожаные брюки и ярко-синие джинсы, покосившись на них так, словно перед ним развесили лохмотья, а не дорогие кожу и деним, выцепил среди рубашек одну, иссиня-черную, точно в цвет волосам, и принялся заинтересованно изучать костюмы. Выбор пал на бежевую «тройку», чем-то отдаленно напоминающую собственный белый костюм, его любимый. Решительно кивнув, он выпроводил снисходительно улыбавшегося блондина, учтиво протягивающего ему уродливый клетчатый шейный платок, из комнаты.

Чересчур затянув с выбором оружия и непозволительно (для кого угодно, но не для посетителя парка) долго провозившись с креплением к костюму кобуры (чехол никак не хотел цепляться за ремень, и в отчаянии уже почти было решено позвать на помощь дожидающегося за запертой дверью проводника, но карабин очень вовремя защелкнулся), Бруно наконец покинул гардеробную и оказался в длинном пустом коридоре. За первым же поворотом его дожидался его спутник, сменивший улыбку с учтивой на почти загадочную. Он указал на следующую дверь, укрывающую за собой что-то таинственно непостижимое и выглядящую вовсе не так, как предыдущая: деревянная, темная, сделанная под старинную резьбу, она не вписывалась в лаконичный интерьер остального центра.

— Ну, — холодный тон юноши подтаял, как кубики льда в пламенном виски, и в голосе прорезалось подобие игривости, — готовы отправиться в незабываемое приключение?

Бруно кивнул ему, и тот шагнул в сторону, открывая гостю доступ к двери. Нажав на литую ручку, он шагнул в неизвестность и оказался... а где он, собственно, оказался? 

Свет был чуть приглушен; где-то играла музыка, которая была чуть слышна из-за переговоров многочисленных гостей, одетых так же вычурно, как и сам Бруно; вездесущие шторки, рюши, тюль и бахрома заполняли каждое свободное местечко и без того неширокого помещения. Он протиснулся чуть дальше, и тогда комнатку, оказавшуюся довольно длинной, зашатало так, что и без того тусклые бра в панике замигали. Послышался громкий свист, и белый свет полился из окон, которые присутствующие только обнаружили. За ними далеко простиралась алеющая пустошь, вздымавшаяся тут и там громадными плоскогорьями. Они были в поезде. Меж тем Польпо нигде не было видно, да, собственно, и черт с ним: где-нибудь отыщется. Но это все потом, сейчас же было куда интереснее посмотреть, потрогать и прочувствовать все, что окружало посетителей. Приключение началось. 

Из общего убранства времен середины девятнадцатого века выбивалась одна деталь, Бруно весьма поразившая: за барной стойкой над лежащим на столешнице планшетом склонился молодой человек, что-то в этом самом планшете сосредоточенно высматривавший, и мягкий голубой свет отражался на его бледном худом лице.

— Разве мобильные устройства не изымаются на время посещения парка? — присев рядом за стойку, без тени претензии дружелюбно поинтересовался у него Бруно.

Тот сей же час встрепенулся, захлопнул планшет и сунул его за пазуху, затравленно озираясь по сторонам. Встретившись испуганным взглядом с изумленно отшатнувшимся Буччеллати и, верно, не обнаружив для своей персоны угрозы, он расслабленно выдохнул и, выравнивая в струнку вздрогнувший голос, заговорил:

— Я сотрудник парка, инженер из поведенческого отдела. А планшет — мое оборудование, потому мне ношение мобильных устройств разрешено. Я периодически посещаю парк, чтобы лично убедиться в отлаженной работе некоторых машин, и сейчас как раз еду наблюдать одну из них.

— А разве работники не имеют возможность дистанционно наблюдать за андроидами? — подсаживаясь ближе и предвкушая интересную поездку, спросил Бруно, — Если мне, конечно, можно задавать вам такие вопросы.

— Да, почему нет, — повел плечом парень, значительно расслабляясь, — верно, мы обычно наблюдаем из центра, но… думаю, я могу вам рассказать. Вы же никому не расскажете, так, господин..?

— Буччеллати, — подсказал он немедля и подал руку; инженер не крепко ее пожал, — Бруно Буччеллати.

— Паннакотта Фуго, очень рад. Так вот, — Фуго завел длинную светлую челку за ухо и крайне увлеченно затараторил, — если вам хоть немного известна концепция парка, вы, вероятно, знаете, что все машины работают по программе и имеют в поведении лишь незначительные отклонения, импровизацию, которая необходимы для максимальной правдоподобности при следовании любому сюжету. Благодаря этому машины действительно трудно отличить от людей. Держу пари, вы даже не поняли, что ваш сопровождающий был машиной, — заметив, как глаза Буччеллати изумленно округлились, он довольно продолжил, но куда тише, почти шепча, — Так вот я считаю, что это не предел. Можно достичь куда большей правдоподобности. К тому же, сейчас все истории разрабатываются сюжетным отделом, но я хочу добиться эффекта, при котором машины самостоятельно, на основе доступных возможностей парка могли бы генерировать сюжеты.

— Не придется ли при этом упразднить сюжетный отдел?

— Да, вероятно, но-о, — уклончиво протянул Фуго, — вместе с тем это стало бы большим прорывом в инженерии! Я говорю теперь не о бизнесе, а о науке. Честно говоря, в свободное от работы время я занимаюсь доработкой основного кода машин, что не совсем законно, но… все равно мои результаты пока не утешают, однако вместе с тем у меня есть экспериментальное обновление, которое дало бы машинам куда большей свободы мысли. Они могли бы совершать небольшие, незначительные для сюжета действия на основе собственных решений. В рамках основного кода, разумеется.

— То, о чем вы говорите, — Бруно сам заговорил тише, наклоняясь к своему удивительному собеседнику, — очень напоминает собственное сознание.

— Да-да, — Паннакотта активно закивал, и Бруно уловил странный блеск его глаз, — отдаленно это напоминает сознание, можно сказать, первый шажок к нему. И сейчас я поспорил со своей коллегой-сюжетницей, что смогу повысить популярность персонажа, которого уж хотели списать из-за его незначительной роли в истории и экономии в обслуживании машины, с помощью своего обновления. А сейчас хочу убедиться лично, что все работает так, как надо.

Когда Фуго кончил, Бруно снова оглядел его: впалые щеки и темные синяки, пролегшие под глазами, такие, как у него самого совсем недавно, свидетельствовали о бесперебойной работе инженера; вероятно, он мало спал и совсем немного ел, думается, из-за его большой увлеченности своим делом, граничащей с настоящей одержимостью; платье его хоть и было исполнено в той же манере, что и у остальных пассажиров, однако было изрядно поношено: или на обновление костюма у Паннакотты не было средств, или он вовсе не считал это необходимым. Он все еще шумно дышал, будто запыхался, посвящая в свои тайны почти что незнакомца, и лоб его, кажется, даже поблескивал от выступившей испарины. Однако, по неясному блеску в глазах Бруно решил, что тот собой, как и внезапной короткой беседой (монологом), был чрезвычайно доволен. Что-то торжественное, если не благоговейное мелькнуло в них. Но тут же, с оглушительным воем свистка, оборвалось, как и сконцентрированное на собеседнике внимание Бруно.

— Мы уже прибыли, — так же растерянно, как в самом начале этого внезапного знакомства, возвестил Фуго, скользя взглядом по вырисовывавшимся очертанием невысоких зданий, — в Свитвотер.

— Что же меня там ждет? — Бруно понадеялся, что механик не откажется пролить для него свет на манящую тайну парка.

— Все, что пожелаете, — негромко ответил тот почти завороженно, не отводя глаз от окон, — от плотских наслаждений с бесстыдными оргиями до приключений, с которыми не сравнятся и голливудские кинокартины. А, поговаривают, некоторые обретают в парке себя. 

Бруно понимающе кивнул. Сам он не раз слышал наверняка приукрашенные отзывы о том, что посетители в парке «познают себя», «открывают доселе неизведанные грани своей души», «заново рождаются», «находят свое истинное Я» и проч. и проч. Бруно же считал, что давно себя обрел, познал и уверен, что открывать ему решительно больше нечего. Азарт, слабым огоньком зажегшийся в нем еще по дороге на остров, теперь распалился до уверенно потрескивающего пламени. Оно же и подгоняло его, позабыв об инженере-поведенщике, уверенно протиснуться меж замешкавшихся пассажиров и покинуть поезд.


End file.
